unicorn_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop art
2013–present: Artpop and other endeavors Gaga at the 2013 iTunes Festival in London New songs for Gaga's third studio album, Artpop, were "beginning to flourish" as she worked with producer Fernando Garibay in early 2012.113114115 Gaga's manager, Vincent Herbert, said the singer began working on the project during the Born This Way Ball tour and promised new material consisted of "insane, great records".116 Gaga herself explained that she yearned to make audiences have "a really good time" with Artpop, crafting the album to mirror "a night at the club".117 "When you listen to it, it really flows nicely. It's really fun to pop in with your friends. I really wrote it for me and my friends to pop in from start to finish."117 At the same time, Gaga began collaborating with Terry Richardson on a documentary detailing her life, the Haus of Gaga and the evolution of Artpop.118 The album was released on November 11, 2013 in the United States through legal music downloading outlets as well as through an app developed by the Haus of Gaga.119 It eventually became her second number-one album in the United States with first week sales of 258,000 copies.120 Music critics were divided in their assessments of Artpop.121 The album has thus far spawned successful singles in "Applause" and "Do What U Want", the later featuring R&B singer R. Kelly.122123124 Gaga had split from her longtime manager, Troy Carter, shortly thereafter citing "creative differences".125 On March 28, 2014, Gaga's 28th birthday, "G.U.Y." was released as the third single from Artpop.126 Gaga starred in Robert Rodriguez's project Machete Kills as La Chameleón. The picture, released on October 11, 2013, was poorly received critically and commercially.127128129 Her performance earned her a Golden Raspberry nomination for Worst Supporting Actress.130 The singer also hosted the November 16, 2013 episode of Saturday Night Live, closing out the program with a performance of "Do What U Want" with Kelly.131 Later that month, she held her second Thanksgiving Day television special on ABC, Lady Gaga and the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular, where she played a selection of songs with The Muppets, Elton John, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, and RuPaul.132 Future film projects for Gaga includes a cameo in another Robert Rodriguez film, Sin City: A Dame to Kill For, starring opposite to Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Josh Brolin, Eva Green, Mickey Rourke, Jessica Alba, and Bruce Willis. It is scheduled for release on August 22, 2014.133 Besides her film endeavors, Gaga would also be involved in other musical ventures. Cheek to Cheek, a jazz album with Tony Bennett, was supposed to be released on January 1, 2014, but it was later announced that the release has been delayed tentatively until the fourth quarter of 2014.134135 In early 2015, Gaga will perform the first ever concert in space as part of Zero G Colony, a three-day music festival. She will travel via Spaceport America, the world's first commercial spaceport, in New Mexico, and the event will feature a mix of entertainment and cutting-edge technology. Gaga will be the grand finale. Category:Gaga City